Ninjago song parodies
by TheSincereViolinist
Summary: I wanted to try this. Ninjago song parodies! Feel free to request songs!
1. Life's too short!

Hey, I've seen some fanfiction song parodies and wanted to try it out myself.

For ninjago.

This one's life's too short, starring 'ghosts of change' Lloyd and Tora.

Hope you like!

Feel free to request songs!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lloyd: I came all this way today to give us a fresh start

But now that you're like "Wow!", it's all like warm in my heart

Tora: I'm sure glad you like it brother, 'cause this is the real me

You have no idea how great it feels to be free

Lloyd: We've been on different sides for way too long, so let's forget who's right

Tora: And forget who's wrong

Both: Okay!

Tora: Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my core

Both: Cause life's too short!

Lloyd: To always shut out and hurt the real wind ninja I longed to know

Both: Life's too short!

Tora: To never let you understand the intentions true ninja of wind!

Lloyd: Whoa whoa whoa!

Both: I never understood, but now I do

Life's too short to miss out on a ninja like you

Lloyd: So you'll come back, then.

Tora: Back?

Lloyd: To talk to the others. They don't believe that you're a good person, and think you're a villain like your family.

Tora: Oh.

Lloyd: Sooo...

Tora: What? I can't believe you!

Lloyd: I just assumed that you'd have to...

Tora: That I'd shove on those gloves? Is that how your story ends?!

Lloyd: It does! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends

Tora: So that's been your plan? Just like my sister, you want to force me back in a cage!

Lloyd: Whoa, whoa! That's not what I meant! let's get back on the same page!

Tora: Gee, thanks for coming up to see this old place

And showing off your mastery of tact and mastery!

Okay! Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!

Bye-bye!

Lloyd: Wait!

Tora: Cause life's too short!

Lloyd: There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!

You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place

Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who

Is one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!

Tora: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care

You're a fool who always treated my family like a stranger!

Lloyd: That is so unfair!

Both: I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking siblingly support!

HAH! Life's too short!

Lloyd: To let you treat my friends down there just as coldly as you always treated me

Tora: La la lalala laaaa!

Tora: I'm wasting time!

Both: Life's too short!

Elsa: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things he wants to see!

Lloyd: You don't know...

Tora: You have no idea...

Both: What I've been through!

Because of you

Life's too short to waste another minute!

Life's too short to even have you in it!

Life's too short!

Lloyd:You have to listen to me!

Tora:Not going to listen! Because you've been so wrong about everything!

Lloyd:Tora, you're the prophecy!

Tora:I'm not the prophecy!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

PLZ FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW!


	2. Burnt blood

Another song-shot!

This was requested by KRR, for her OC Tylor and Kai.

I hope I did well...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

'Cause, baby, now we got burnt blood

You know it never was burning love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got burnt blood

Hey

Kai: we've always has problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep strike

And, baby, now we got burnt blood

Hey

Kai: Did you have to do this? I knew you couldn't be trusted

Of course you'd ruin what was shiny, Now it's all rusted

Tylor: Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe

And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me

Tylor: Oh, it's so sad to think about rivalry, you and I...

Tylor:'Cause, baby, now we got burnt blood

You know it never was burning love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got burnt blood

Hey

Kai: we've always has problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep strike

And, baby, now we got burnt blood

Hey

Kai: Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your lightning

So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.

Tylor: Now did you think it all through? All this distrust will catch up to you

And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't

Kai: Oh, it's so sad to think about rivalry, you and I...

Tylor:Cause, baby, now we got burnt blood

You know it never was burning love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got burnt blood

Both:Hey!

Kai:we've always has problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep strike

And, baby, now we got burnt blood

Both:Hey!

Kai: Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

If you live like that, you live with ghosts (cole: HEY!)

Tylor:Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)

You say sorry just for show (hey)

If you live like that, you live with ghosts (cole: I'm so offended.)

Mhmmm

Both: If you love like that blood runs cold

Tylor:Cause, baby, now we got burnt blood

You know it never was burning love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got burnt blood

Hey

Kai:we've always has problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep strike

And, baby, now we got burnt blood

Both: Hey!

Tylor: Cause, baby, now we got burnt blood

You know it never was burning love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got burnt blood

Both: Hey!

Kai:we've always has problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep strike

And, baby, now we got burnt blood

Both: Hey!


	3. I'll be right here!

Hey!

I don't know if a song-fic counts as a parody...BUT WHO CARES?

doing it anyway! This one is for Lloyd singing this song to Tora, and its the song 'Right here' By Ashes Remain.

Oh, and, Kai,(Slaps him.) I'M A GIRL, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

 _Lloyd: I can see every tear you've cried  
like an notion in your eyes  
All the pain and the scars have left you cold  
I can see all the fears you face  
walking through a storm that never goes away  
Don't believe all the lies that you've been told._

 _I'll_ _be right here now  
to hold you when the sky falls down  
I will always  
be the One to save you from this horrid place.  
Even if the rain falls  
I won't let go  
I'll be right here._

 _I will show you the way back home  
never leave you all alone  
I will stay here until the morning comes  
I'll show you how to live once again  
and heal your brokenness outside and in  
Let me help you when you become undone_

 _I'll_ _be right here now  
to hold you when the sky falls down  
I will always  
be the One to save you from this horrid place.  
Even if the rain falls  
I won't let go  
I'll be right here._

 _When daybreak seems so far away  
reach for my hand  
When hope and peace begin to fray  
still I will stand_

 _I'll_ _be right here now  
to hold you when the sky falls down  
I will always  
be the One to save you from this horrid place.  
Even if the rain falls  
I won't let go  
I'll be right here._

 _when the rain falls, i wont let go._

 _I'll be right here._


	4. One kunoichi can change the world

Hey, all this is the fourth part of the parodies I'm doing.

But first -The Cartoon Godness: your request will be done next chapter.

ONE GIRL CAN CHANGE THE WORLD

Tora: I'm not the kind of girl who's just a pretty face

High heals and those fancy clothes, no. I gotta brain

I'm not the kind of girl who's backin' off

I'm moving forward, steppin' up, ain't playin' around

PRE:

Ready to put up a fight

To make a difference in life

Don't let em push you around no

Do it one she at a time

Let your clots show in the sky

Spread your wings and fly

HOOK/CH:

One kunoichi can change the world

We gonna turn this place out

One kunoichi can change the world

Yeah we're livin' it loud

So turn it upppp – if you know who you are

So turn it upppp – girl you shine like a star

One kunoichi can change the world

So hit me up if you're down

VERSE 2:

I'm the kind of girl Thats up in your face

Speak my mind, lay it down, ready to fight today

I'm the kind of girl who's keepin' it real

Got no disguise. When you gloat I just go 'oh, please!'

PRE:

Ready to put up a fight.

To make a difference in this life

Don't let em push me around, no!

Do it one step at a time

Let your colours show in the sky

So spread your wings and fly

HOOK/CH:

One kunoichi can change the world

We gonna turn this place out

One kunoichi can change the world

Yeah I'm livin' it loud

So turn it upppp – i know who I am.

So turn it upppp – don't tell me what I can't and can.

One girl can change the world

So hit me up if you're down

BRIDGE:

Look up in the sky-sky

Flyin' up so high-high

You'll hear them say "Who's that kunoichi , who's that kunoichi"

Look up in the sky-sky

Flyin' up so high-high

You'll hear them say "Who's that kunoichi , who's that kunoichi "

One girl

Ya'll ready?

Let's go!

I'm gonna

Your gonna

Were gonna

Change the world!

-/-/-/-/-

and that's it. The next one will be the request.


	5. No good deed goes unpunished

This ones for TheCartoonGodess.

Hope you like! Sorry, if it's not that good.

[spoken] Fiyero!

[sung] Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Let his flesh not be torn

Let his blood leave no stain

Though they beat him

Let him feel no pain

Let his bones never break

And however they try

To destroy him

Let him never die...

Let him never die...

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:

What good is this chanting?

I don't even know what I'm reading!

I don't even know what trick I ought to try

Lloyd, where are you?

Already dead, or bleeding?

One more disaster I can add to my

Generous supply?

No good deed goes unpunished

No act of charity goes unresented

No good deed goes unpunished

That's my new creed

My road of good intentions

Led where such roads always lead

No good deed

Goes unpunished!

Nya

Sensei Wu

Lloyd

Lloyd!

One question haunts and hurts

Too much, too much to mention:

Was I really seeking good

Or just seeking attention?

Is that all good deeds are

When looked at with an ice-cold eye?

If that's all good deeds are

Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished

All helpful urges should be circumvented

No good deed goes unpunished

Sure, I meant well -

Well, look at what well-meant did:

All right, enough - so be it

So be it, then:

Let all ninjago be agreed

I'm wicked through and through

Since I can not succeed

Lloyd, saving you

I promise no good deed

Will I attempt to do again

Ever again

No good deed

Will I do again!

-/-/-/

Welp, sorry if it sucked! Bye!


	6. I will be there(opening ofthe academy 2)

This one I'm proud of, I must say.

Asriel:

In the light that falls at moonrise

In the rhythm of the rain

In the miracle of unordinary days

In the hush of night

I will be in the whispers of freedom

Everywhere

You will find me there

In the rustle of a curtain

In the bustle of the world

In a thousand little unexpected ways

When you lift your gaze

I will be like the shimmer of one small star

Out there

Shining everywhere

I will be there

Beside you

Through the lonely nights that fall

So close your eyes

Remember my embrace

I will be there

Like your mercy

I will find you through it all

This do I swear

I will be there

Tora:

In a language never spoken

With the promises we made

In the endless low that owns me heart and soul

In the certainty I will always be true and as near as my next prayer

You will find me there

In the echo of the ocean

In the haunting of my wind

In mysterious extraordinary ways

Through the darkest sky

I will be like the shimmer of one small star

Out there

Shining every where

I will be there

Beside you

Through the lonely nights that fall

So close your eyes

Remember my embrace

I will be there

Like our freedom

I will find you through it all

This do I swear

I will be there

Tora :

In city's quarter

Asriel :

In the earth and water

BOTH:

In the star that we both share

Tora :

In the sound of your laughter

Asriel :

Now and ever after

BOTH:

Look for me I will be there

BOTH:

I WILL BE THERE

BESIDE YOU

THROUGH THE LONELY NIGHTS THAT FALL

SO CLOSE YOUR EYES

Asriel :

REMEMBER MY EMBRACE

Tora:

(REMEMBER MY EMBRACE)

Asriel :

I WILL BE THERE

Tora :

(I WILL BE THERE)

BOTH:

LIKE JUSTICE

I WILL FIND YOU THROUGH IT ALL

Asriel:

This do I swear

Tora:

(This do I swear)

Asriel:

I will be there

Tora:

This do I swear

I will be there

BOTH:

This do I swear

I will be there

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

please follow,favourite and review!


	7. Home

First!

Thief of the past: I'll do your song request next!

TheCartoonGoddess:I'm glad you liked it!

This is a parody of Natewantstobattle's song home, sung by Asriel here. Pretty much explains the next few chapters of my 'tsn- scrolls of secrets' story.

-/-/-/-

Asriel: is it you?

Or is it me?

Please let this be a nightmare,

Or a mere fantasy?

I lost my mind,

I lost myself,

Didn't know the difference,

From home and hell.

Now I'm in my room,

Those demons are by my side,

My little monsters,

Who I try to hide.

I wanna run,

But they are so close behind.

I cried for help,

But no one came,

There was no hope in sight.

Asriel:But now I'm home.

Right where I now belong.

I could not stay strong,

But I know,

I didn't deserve her mercy at all.

She didn't let go,

When I was trapped within my painful home.

They left me all alone.

It's all I've ever known.

And my fear continues to grow,

I know,

I found a new place to call home.

Asriel:They came in my room.

They scartched the walls,

And slithered by my bed,

They knew it all

They told me I was sickly,

And better off dead

Their wicked words,

They cut my last nerve!

They made me feel

As if I was nothing!

They tell me to come closer,

But I'm scared.

They all put me down,

It was never fair!

They mocked me all the same,

Put me to shame,

So like balloons,

I'm floating away!

But now I found

Right where I now belong.

I could not stay strong,

But I know,

She gave me mercy through it all

Hope she never lets go,

I was trapped within my painful home.

They left me all alone.

It's all I've ever known.

And my fear continues to grow,

I know,

I found a new place to call home.

Asriel:can you even hear me cry?

Tora: I know, you're broken deep inside!

I swear I'll put you back together

Tora:cause now you're home!

Where you belong.

You really are strong.

Mercy is what you deserve all along.

Asriel:Please don't let go.

I was trapped within my home.

It's all I've ever known.

And now my fear grows,

That's where I once called home.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He's talking about Lilith. As in, once called home.

Hope you liked!

Plz follow, favourite and review!


	8. Bad kids

Here's the request from Thief of the past!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I see them walking in a straight line, that's not really my style.

And they all got the same rotten heartbeat, but mine is falling behind.

Nothing in this world will ever be able bring them down.

Yeah, they're gonna invincible, and I will just in the background.

And i say,

"I wish that I could be like the bad kids,

'Cause all the bad kids, they seem to be it.

I wish that I could be like the bad kids, like the bad kids."

I see them talking with a evil smile, but they haven't got a clue.

Yeah, they're living the 'bad' life, can't see what I am going through.

They're driving stolen cars, but they don't know where they're going.

In the fast lane, living a evil life without knowing.

And I say,

"I wish that I could be like the bad kids,

'Cause all the bad kids, they seem to be it.

I wish that I could be like the bad kids, like the bad kids.

I wish that I could be like the bad kids,

'Cause all the bad kids, they seem to get it.

I wish that I could be like the bad kids, like the bad kids."

And I said,

"I wish that I could be like the bad kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to be it.

I wish that I could be like the bad kids, like the bad kids.

I wish that I could be like the bad kids,

'Cause all the bad kids, they seem to be in.

I wish that I could be like the bad kids, like the bad kids.

I wish that I could be like the bad kids,

'Cause all the bad kids, they seem to get it.

I wish that I could be like the bad kids, like the bad kids."

Whoa [3x]

Like the bad kids

-/-/-/-/-

That's it, hoped you liked!


	9. Confrontation

This song is actually for 'karai's revenge.'

Includes Tora. and Karai.

-/-/-/-/-:-/-

Karai:

The time has come to take your side

The choice is yours alone

In the human's shadow you can hide

With all thier lies

The truth you'll never know

Or come with me, embrace the dark

Unleash your serpent side

Then by dawn's light

We'll set it right

We'll paint it red

And put our sorrows to bed

Come with me dear daughter

I need you dear daughter

It's been such a long time since I have felt this close to…

Tora:

Do you really think that I could ever join a snake's side?

Do you really take me for a fool?

All that your plan offers me is fear inside their eyes

That is not the way I would wish to rule

Karai:

Why can't you see all the pain that the human's have brought us?

This is a way we can finally be free

Tora:

All I can see is the fury that blinds you

Keep your 'revenge' plans away from me

Karai:

It's not just about me this too involves you

Their kind destroyed your elder brother, and my son,

and trapped him for a thousand years

Don't you believe she should pay for all your tears?

Tora:

This is not a game mother, I know how this will end

Vengeance cannot bring your black heart to peace

Astelle:

I decide what vengeance brings; it's my means to an end

With or without you I shall not cease

Tora:

No being perfect, the human are no different

You must let go of things long past

Karai:

It's too late for sorries and all humans must suffer

I'll be set free when revenge is cast

Tora:

He fell to ruin; let darkness inside him

He paid the price trapped inside midnight's soul

For this reason, I have

Forsaken my ways I've redeemed myself at last

Karai:

You cannot hide from the truth now

Tora:

No!

Karai:

You will give in to your dark side!

Tora: NO!

Karai:

And I'll give you all you desire if you can reject the boy, no longer will we have to hide!

Tora:

Can't you see it's over now, time to forgive them

Karai:

Not for me, it's too late!

Tora:

Don't let hate take over you

Karai:

Hate's what fuels me it feels great!

Tora:

Please mother, leave me be!

Karai:

Dearest tora you're like me!

Tora:

NO! I refuse…

Karai:

It's your fate, come join me

Tora:

NO!NEVER!

Karai:

YES! FOREVER!

Tora:

I won't mother! Take your evil plot and ROT IN THE REALM OF SHADOWS!

Karai:

So be it, dearest daughter!

-/-/-/-/-/-

There it is!

Hope you liked, this was confrontation, the version from princesstrixiesparkle YouTube series.


	10. Stronger than you

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I decided to do this./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Next I'll do my next request./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"This is Tora./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Back together./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"And I'm never gonna go down at the hands of the likes of you,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Cause I'm so much better./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Even if my heart says, "don't hurt her"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"But, I've never really played by the rules,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Go ahead, try to destroy me, you mind-washed fool./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Let's go, me vs you./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Let's go, I'm not going to lose!/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Go ahead, and try and hit me if you're able./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Can't you see my powers are no fable./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I know you hate how I still linger,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"But I know she's using your anger./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"You're not going to stop what they've created,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"So I won't hold back, us fighting is fated!/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"You can push me into the ground,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"But I'll come back swifter,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"And I'll always be twice the elemental you are,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I am made,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"O-o-o-o-of Com-Pa-a-ssion/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Co-om-pa-a-a-ssion/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Co-om-pa-a-a-ssion/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Co-om-pa-a-a-ssion/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Co-om-pa-a-a-ssion/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"This is who I am,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I wish we could make amends,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"But if you think you can break me,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"You need to rethink that plan./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I'd never back down so easy,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"So you better comprehend./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"That I won't let you hurt my family,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"And I won't let you hurt my friends!/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Go ahead, try and hit me, if you're able,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"This bird without a cage is stable./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"You may think I'm not something you're afraid of,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Because you think you have taken the ones that I love./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"But I am more than both of them./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Everything they care about, it's what I am./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I am his fury,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I am her patience, /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I am DETERMINATION!/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I am made/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"O-o-o-o-of Com-Pa-a-ssion/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Co-om-pa-a-a-ssion/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Co-om-pa-a-a-ssion/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"And it's stronger than you/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"O-o-o-o-of/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Co-om-pa-a-a-ssion/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Co-om-pa-a-a-ssion/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"And it's stronger than you!/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"O-o-o-o-of/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Co-om-pa-a-a-ssion/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Co-om-pa-a-a-ssion/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"And it's stronger than you!/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Co-om-pa-a-a-ssion /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Com-pa-a-ssion./div 


	11. Determined to the end

Here's a song parody I meant to put up.

Determined to the end

Next is a request by KRR...

-/-/-/-/-

Tora: There's nothing left to fear...

Asriel:My fight was never won...

Tora:I'm barely even here...

Both:Fell down when we'd just begun,

Both:Yet I stayed determined!

Yes, I stayed determined!

And I'll stay determined...

Tora:...to the end.

Asriel:My family's condition worsens...

Tora:Nothing is worth that cost...

Asriel:Yet all the lives that have been stolen

Both:Are the reason that all is lost

Both:Yet I stay determined...

Yes, I stayed determined...

And I'll stay determined...

Asriel:...to the end.

Both:Am I fading away again?

Will the darkness consume me today?

Tora:"The Boy who speaks with hands"

Asriel:broken by the one who he wanted to be.

But if you speak to Sam,

Then you'll see what he tried to free,

Both:Then I stayed determined!

Yes, I stayed determined!

And I'll stay determined...

...to the end.


	12. With you

I have a new story that I'm working on, and I found this song that really goes with it, so I decided to post it.

Tora:He walked in your room this morning

I don't know why, I don't know why

I walked by to say hello

He started to cry, Caden started to cry

Every place we ever walked and

Everywhere we talked,

We miss you

You never leave his mind

So much of you is left behind

You took his kindness with you

Took his love with you

Those unfinished conversations

We used to have still haunt me

And I still write you letters every day

But I'll never send and you'll never see

All this wishful thinking

Gets me nowhere I can't stay

Though my heart is broken

It keeps breaking every day

You took my hopes with you

Took my joy with you

He keep thinking that you'll be calling

And I says that it's all in my head

And he won't accept it yet

I'm not ready to just give in

I know that I can't live in this pain

With these feelings of regret

He still can't comprehend this

And pretend that he doesn't care

Any place I wanna be

I wanna see you, Claire.

You...

You took his heart with you

Took my world with you


	13. Message

Hey! Third song! Its for tora, at least the 'Ghosts Of change'

The song is 'Fade away' By Mando pony.

(Opens to Tora lost in the forest)

Tora: If I let  
You go..  
Would you still  
Be a part of me?

Is this real?  
Will I go on?  
Or is this all just  
Just a flashback of my lost past to be?

It's been so long  
Since I saw your shining face  
I forgot who I was  
But how can you forget something you never had in the first place?

Now I just want to  
Stay here  
I don't want to forget you, and my family  
Please don't let me disappear...

Who we wanna be,  
And who we become  
Are as different as night and day  
I tried to destroy you  
But I can't ignore you any more  
I don't want to go back,  
No, I don't want to fade away

The dark way is open  
But I will not cross  
I'll never be whole again  
After my family's loss

With his last breath, he  
Set you free  
I hope live the life that was

Never meant for me

My time is coming soon  
So leave me be  
If only I could turn the page  
And relive those memories

Now I'm forced  
To say goodbye, my only friend  
A couple decades too soon  
I never wanted to see it end...

But, Who we wanna be,  
And who we become  
Are as different as night and day  
I tried to destroy you  
But I won't ignore you anymore  
And I can't go back,  
Because then I'll fade away

Goodbye my only friend  
I wish this wasn't the end.  
I don't want to go back  
I don't want to fade away.


	14. Fade away Tora version

There are reasons I haven't been updating. But it's cause I've been working on story lines, so here's what I have planned for the next year.(this will be posted on all stories)

1\. Finishing Given to lightning 2 and starting Given to lightning 3

2\. Given to lightning Christmas story

3\. Spark-a story about the creations ('children')of the overlord.

4\. Rewriting masters of dragons

5\. Rewriting 21st century ninja

6\. Making TSN into an actual series on here, book 1 and book 2

7\. Emotionless-a story about the master of emotions

8\. ?- still working on a title. It's basically a rewrite if the forgotten kunoichi.

9\. Finishing up(hopefully) and deleting(sadly) the tsn au's on here. (If you don't want me to delete them just tell me.)

10\. Write my next gen story.

11\. A son's return-about the son of sensei Wu and the master of red power and healing.

12\. And working on the series:tales of a shadow wolf. Working on the storyline of the first at the moment.

So, yeah, it's a lot. So...if you ask why I'm not updating, that's why. Plus, I'm done planning out given to lightning two. Then again, if someone wanted to help me with the wedding at the end, I'd be grateful.


	15. A thousand years

The day we met,

I was weak and alone,

With out a place to go,

With out a place to call home

Then you opened your

heart to me,

I had a friend, I felt happy

Again

Getting closer

I have fell since the first day with you

You're the only one who was never afraid,

I have loved you, for a thousand years,

and I'll love you for a thousand more

Time has been frozen

Compassion in all his heart

I'll make sure he's safe,

I will not let my mother take away

The boy standing in front of me

Every attack,

Every hardship has given me this

Getting closer..

I died everyday to be with you.

I would never be afraid

I've waited for a thousand years

I'd wait for a thousand more

I never thought I'd find you

With you, I feel free

I have loved you

For a thousand years,

I'd love you for a thousand more

Getting closer...

Getting closer...

I have fell since the first day with you

You're the only one who was never afraid,

I have loved you, for a thousand years,

and I'll love you for a thousand more

All along I lost hope that is find you,

With you I feel free,

I have loved you, for a thousand years,

and I'll love you for a thousand more


	16. Telephone

[Asriel]

Hello, hello, papi, you called?

I can't hear a thing

I have got no service

In the brush, you say? say?

Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?

You're breakin' up on me

Sorry I cannot hear you

I'm kinda busy

Kinda busy

Kinda busy

Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy

Just a second

Your son is getting in trouble once again

And I cannot talk to you, that clone ain't plain

You should've listened to me

This Freedom ain't free

Cause now you won't stop calling me

I'm kinda busy

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I left my head and my heart on the judgement floor

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

I left my head and my heart on the judgement floor

Stop telephonin' me

(Stop telephonin' me)

I'm busy

(I'm busy)

Stop telephonin' me

(Stop telephonin' me)

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Out in the city

And I'm givin no pity

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Call all you want, but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Out in the city

And I'm givin no pity

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

[Tora]

Mother, the way you blowing up my phone

Won't make me leave no faster

Put my coat on faster

Leave my boy no faster

I should've left my phone at home

'Cause this is a disaster

Calling like a collector

Sorry, I cannot answer

[Asriel]

You realize I don't like you

I'm moonlighting

And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing

[Tora]

Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls

'Cause I'll be fightin'

I'll be fightin'

I'll be fightin'

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls

'Cause I'll be fightin'

[Pre-Chorus x2]

[Chorus]

[x3]

My telephone

Ma ma ma telephone

'Cause I'm out in the city

And I'm givin no pity

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Fang:

(I'm sorry

The number you have reached

Is not in service at this time

Please check the number, or try your call again)


	17. A world without fences

On tumblr I imagined Asriel being in Lady and the tramp ll so I'm doing a small series of songs, then a couple requests, finally.

Asriel: Far from here is

Where I want to be

Somewhere, out there

Loose and running

Nobody's hands to choke me

Nobody's hugs to crush me

Nobody's soap and scratchy comb

To bathe and brush me

A world without fences

Where I can run free

And be with real wilds

Who bring the real wild out in me

No walls and no boundaries

Where I can be free

A world without walls and fences

That's exactly where I want to be

This pup just won't

Sleep his life away

On some sofa

Like his brother

Too many bones to chew up

Too many smells to sample

Too many fancy lady hearts

To break and trample

No rules to control me

It's not what I want to be

A world without fences

That's the world I want for me

No rules, no responsibilities

On my own, completely free

A world without fences

For meeee!


	18. I didn't know

Asriel:I never had this feeling before

She gives me thoughts and feelings I can't ignore

And I see that there's more now

Than just being free

Tora:I never felt my heart beat so fast

I'm thinking of him first and of myself last

And how happy I need him to be

Asriel:It's amazing!

Someone in my life

Just might be loving me

I didn't know that I could feel this way

Tora:It's so crazy!

Something in my life is better than any dream

I didn't know that I could feel this way

Asriel:She makes me warm and happy inside

Tora:He smiles and I get dizzy and blurry-eyed

All these feelings I have

Have me asking

Tora:Can this be love?

Asriel:Can this be love?

Both:It's crazy

I can hardly speak

Whenever he (she) says hi

I didn't know that I could feel

I never dreamed that I could feel

I didn't know that I could feel this...

Way


	19. Just Me

Tora: There's a time that I've been dreaming about

Back when we were both wild and free

It's a day, the shadow of my past

when We were partners instead of enemies

Nights were full of love and magic

Pups, the time before the tragic

Separation that made our paths divert

Life was ours to keep forever

Spending endless days together

Back when my life had worth

Tell me

Where do you find love when you've lost it

How can you fix a heart, uncross the

T's and undot the I's of a life that's come undone

Tell me

How can you spend your time re-learning

Empty inside, forever you're searching

For the feeling lost when

Destiny turned us into just me.

Asriel:I've been hiding all alone from the pain

Of being beaten down to the floor

Running from the fear of my father's name

And knowing I can't be this anymore

I can't promise I deserve the

Love you've shown. I haven't earned

The way you see me after all these years

Push aside the thoughts of shame and

Open hearts before this warrior

Who I knew before I found new fears

How do you tell someone that you're not who you're born to be

How do you look them in eye and just apologise

For the love you lost when we became just me

Asriel:Why can't I take a stand

Tora:Why can't we be friends again...?

Asriel:There's so much needed to say

Tora:We must find another way

Both:I can't promise I deserve the

Love you've shown. I haven't earned

The way you see me after all these years

Push aside the thoughts of pain and

Open wounded hearts before this warrior

Who I knew before I found new fears

Tora:Tell me

Where do you find the love when you've lost it

How can you fix a heart, uncross the

T's and undot the I's of a life that's come undone

Tell me

How can you spend your time re-learning

Empty inside, forever you're searching

For the feeling lost when

life turned us into just me.

*along with tora's line*

Asriel:(How do you tell someone that you're not who you're meant to be

How do you look them in eye and just apologise

For the feeling lost when life turned us into just me)


End file.
